


Kittens

by coldplayergeek



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Chrom is a lovable dork, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Modern AU, My First Work in This Fandom, Robin is a lovable logical dork, There's kittens, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 04:11:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5570743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldplayergeek/pseuds/coldplayergeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chrom wants a kitten as a pet. Robin does not. These trivial things in their everyday lives, though, will bring these dorks more closer than they ever imagined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kittens

**Author's Note:**

> eyy  
> i wrote this at 1:30 am because i just wanted to write some fluff and was playing fire emblem  
> sorry if it isn't that good

"Dude, would it really change your routine if we took one?" A duo of boys were standing over a cardboard box lying on the street. In this box, held 5 kittens. All of them newborns. The raven-haired, obviously stronger man had noticed them, and was now pestering his snow-white-haired companion to allow him to take one. They had agreed to take them to the nearby animal shelter once the entire fiasco was over, but Chrom was insistent on taking one he found to be charming.  
It was a white coloured kitten, with eyes the colour of coal. It was curled up in the corner of the box, staring at the other, more energetic kittens. But, Robin did not want a pet in the apartment Chrom and him shared. It was hard enough scrapping together enough money to pay for studying and life. To have a pet? Robin wasn't one to hate kittens or puppies, but he honestly didn't see them caring for it.  
"Chrom. We cannot have a cat. It's too expensive." Robin said in a serious, yet gentle tone. Chrom, ignoring Robin, picked up the kitten and gently petted it behind the ears.  
"I'll pay for him all myself. I'm a human being, you know! And an adult." Chrom laughed, reminding Robin why he even stayed with this dork.  
He really loved him. His quirky, valiant, yet laid-back attitude, his acceptance, his laugh... To pinpoint one reason why Robin liked Chrom would be to tell a mother to pick her favourite child. Robin pushed these -obviously one-sided- feelings to the back of his head, and guided Chrom's hands down to the box.  
"We're not getting a kitten. They're going to be fine at the animal shelter." Robin was responded to with a sarcastic whine.  
"Ughhh, fine." Chrom rolled his eyes, picking up the box of kittens.  
"Alright. Might as well get these to the shelter, right?"

They were relieved of the kittens. As they stepped out of the shelter doors, an awkward overtone plagued the air. Chrom eventually broke it, clearing his throat.  
"You know why I wanted that kitten?"  
"I don't know. You want to annoy and lay more responsibilities upon me?"  
Chrom laughed a bit. "No. It reminded me of you."  
"What do you mean?"  
"White hair, coal eyes, not fitting in... Remember the first time we met? You were sitting on the seesaw, all by yourself as kids played around you?"  
"Yea. I remember that. You came over, and started playing with me. I thought you were a God."  
They shared a laugh. Chrom stopped, staring into Robin's black eyes. He sighed, and confessed.  
"God dammit, I really want to kiss you right now."  
Robin's eyes grew wide, and he flinched as these words reached his ears. "Chrom, we're both guys..."  
"Doesn't matter to me." Chrom silenced any later protests of Robin with his lips, softly embracing him as the kiss slowly deepened. He loved the little sounds the white haired boy made. Seemed like they were of shock... And satisfaction.  
Their lips parted, leaving a single strand of saliva. Chrom's own eyes grew wide as he realised what he had done.  
"Damn, I'm so sorry! I just really couldn't hold myself back.."  
"Chrom!" Robin took the black-haired boy's hand, squeezing it and leading him to the car they shared. "It's okay. I love you. Oh, I'll drive." Robin got into the car, hearing a slam of a door signifying Chrom's entrance a few seconds later.  
"Uhh, I love you too. Though, it was a bit obvious." Chrom smirked, staring at Robin.  
They drove in silence for a bit, until Chrom, once again, broke the ice.  
"So, how about a puppy instead?"


End file.
